saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Saints Row The Third Suggestions!
Here Are Suggestions for Saints Row: The Third Please take a look at them! Customizable Weapons Like Adding Grenade Launchers and Scope and ETC. Dual Wielding Weapons and Melee Better Motorcycles Better Vehicles a Bicycle like a BMX Bicycle a Pet But like a guard Dog for a cRib or Club and one that Follows you around and you can Command it Make them Dogs and cats and other things but if you make a dog can you make them brutal dogs like Pitbulls and Rotweilers not Golden retrievers and chihuahuas. also the pet should be able to follow you around and you can command it to bite somebody or kill them or to find something and to do tricks and junk I Think TERA PATRICK Should be a 3rd Street Saints Character And Join them! Can you please Keep these Certain 3rd Street Saints Members Alive : Oleg , Johnny, Shaundi , Angel I Think these should be The Homies : Shaundi, Oleg , Johnny , Angel Have a Club for the 3rd Street Saints Have a HQ Thats not the Club as well Have Cribs I Really think you Should Put Shaundi as Your Girlfriend But you can cheat on them without them knowing I Think you should Go on Dates with Girls and bring them back to the crib for "Coffee" I think there should be Options for Sexual things you wanna do with a Woman or Man Pedestrian There should be Hoes and Prostitutes and Regular girls you can take back to your crib and have Coffee with I think that shaundi and whoever is the girlfriend who you guys decide they should be your homie as well as your Girlfriend Request lapdance or other sexual options From Strippers or prostitutes I think that Oleg can be the bodyguard as well as your homie and lieutenant Make the Clothes better That teens and Thugs and gangsters use , Modern clothes not old clothes and alot of clothes to buy Make hoodies that can be worn and not worn and that can be zipped up and not zipped up I think that there should be actions Like the saints row 2 Idle actions except without being idle Just regularly There should be Snapbacks hat , Fit its , New Era Hats , Flat Billed hats not the bendy baseball caps one There should be all types of clothes not just suits because the protagonist is the boss so he has to look like one I think the DeWynter Sisters can join the 3rd Street saints after or Be an ally and be your homie I dont know if you guys noticed but in the first saints row johnny has a neck tatoo and in the 2nd Saints row as well but not in the third? Almost Every 3rd Street Saints Lieutenant has a Celebrity job like Pierce being in Japanese commercials and A Rapper and Johnny being in Saints flow Energy drink and Josh NyteBlade Birk being a Vampire show and Shaundi having her TV Date show host so i think the protagonist should have a celebrity job too he should be a rapper or be in the saints flow energy drink commercial too with johnnny or without Alot of Voices options Alot of Hair Options Alot of CLothes This Saints Row the Third should have a Longer Longer! Story Line than both the other ones Also In steelport Dex should be in the Third Saints Row so we can finally find him and kill him and Benjamin king can wear purple and maybe come back and be in the 3rd Street saints and be in it There should be a Robbery activity like in a bank or liquor store or Regular store or Just regular robbing like Saints row 2 Also im not saying gangs can't have Airstrikes and tanks and jets but There should be an explanation on how they got all those things like they battled the army or military and stole their things or either they made allies with the army or military and they let them borrow it not just be like we bought those things cause it wouldnt make that much sense Better Fighting Styles You can converse with people and do actions Better tattoos Bandanas on face and head and in the backpocket of pants There should be a Customizable Helicopter or planes aswell There should be Drugs and Alcohol More of them too not just 40 Oz and Blunts We should have Our own brand of stuff and own drinks i know that we have that but i mean like we wouldnt have to buy it we would already just have drinks at our bar and some saints row clothes in our wardrobe and stuff More Gang Customizable things like their Clothes More modern gangster thuggy looking and stuff Also about the gang customizable i think the cars should be another thing we should customize a car then choose for the 3rd street saints to drive it on the streets we Should have a wheel man or wheel woman and when we call them up there is a list of cars and we choose one and thats what they come in and they should drive faster not regular Their should be a prison or Police station where we can go in and break out some 3rd Street members that are locked up There should be an activity where we stand someplace and people pass by and we sell drugs and hand it to them There should be drug deals There should Be Parties that we can host like in the Club , Crib parties , Pool Parties Better Graffiti Tags New Videogames [ Zombie can stay but we need new ones] The TV Needs to be on in Crib or Club or HQ Only Rap and hip hop music and Saints things Better entertainment in crib that the protagonist can use The Protagonist can be able to do alot of actions like Sit or Lay down or watch tv or read a book or play with gun lift weights and things like that There should be a Recording studio like there was for benjamin king and warren in saints row the first so we can have rappers What and whos and your mansion (gang, strippers, prostitues) and have in your bedroom a prostitue who you can choose to have *** with in your own mansion and penthouse. Hair Salons back Able to let somebody go when held hostage Player can mount on back of anybodys vehicle or on top laying down Able to Slap someone or touch someone sexually weather man or women. Able to Fake your own Death to fool the enemy The Players can give commands to his homies like telling one or two go around an area for a sneak attack while you and afew homies stay behind to give cover fire. Command your Homie or Crew to go flank an enemy or attack full force etc. Ability to Use 2 of the same or different type of weapon. Able to Break Into Houses and Steal Objects of Value to Pawn. or For my crib Put More things inside the Car Trunk. (Body, Dead Body, Guns for more ammo, Etc Give People Money or Items of Value for Respect. Also some suggestions i made here Depended on Male or Female Basically the Story is supposed to be with male So If we have a Female make her Straight and if its a boy make him straight Nothing against Bi , Les , or *** But it would be natural for the protagonist to be straight I think the male should have more options to do then the female [ Not Sexist ] But ITs basically the Male that shouldve been picked like saints row 1 and anybody would really picture a male being a leader of a Really dangerous gang and surviving saints row 1 and 2 with all the enemies and Gangs and bosses so yeah I think the stores should look like a Regular nice expensive store not like saints row 2 sloppy seconds that looked like a crappy cheap store and in the saints row 1 the sloppy seconds looked regular and great so basically like the saints row 1 sloppy seconds store Donnie should be the mechanic for the Saints in the third one FINALLY There should give the Protagonist a Name And Preview it to see If it sounds right and if it does then use it and if that doesnt work out then i think the lieutenants and members should call him boss People to think of the Boss Being very powerful and Crazy and Strong There Should be Armor in this one and the armor hud should be on top of the red Life hud and the color for the armor Hud would be Gray or blue All Members have to be canonized by your homie or you or a lieutenant or member More things to do with homies Such as Drink , Smoke , Grab something to eat or drink , Or Just go killing Gang members & cops & people More Easter Eggs and Secret things There Should be a Dive underwater thingy to explore and seanimals and some seanimals like Sharks and killer whales ETC Try to eat you and you can shoot underwater or stab and kill them Like Tomb Raider and just explore the ocean just roaming around Ability to pump gas at gas stations to make it look real Some of the actions you could do without being idle Just by pressing a button are Lifting weights, reading a book, sitting down, listening to music on ipod or MP3 ETC There Should be Better clothes and outfits and costumes in Lets PRetend There Should be a mall with all the Stores Steelport has inside and also outside in the streets When customizing your character be able to go more into detail When you fall make it look more realistic Making crib customization more detailed Actually being able to use your desk and agree to deals and stuff with other gangs and also recruit civilians. Very realistic gang customization. like you pick out their clothes and stuff When you use the Hispanic Voice option dont just make him Mexican make him sound Puerto rican or Dominican American voice option African american voice option Make the Story Serious yet Funny i Know the whole idea is Ridiculous and Funny and humurous but Still! Being able to pull people out of their vehicles without getting in More drugs and alcohol should be able to purchase from street dealers As well! Pick your own furniture for Cribs or just have it like saints Row 2 Both of these options! an Activity or something where we recruit Pedestrians into the 3rd Street Saints Being able to dissmiss one of your followers one at a time Get More Assistance from your homies and have The Super saints Cheat from saints row 2 Be Able to send your homies to do more things for you not like in Saints row 2 Where you have to do EVERYTHING! The Strongholds and Going to do missions and Protecting our hood if some gang attacks us Bandanas on head and Face and Backpocket of pants Please make the Climate weather like hot and warm like summer dont make it winter there Customizing the Outside of a Crib advanced or Pick options on how you want it to look with preset options of houses and mansions and cribs Counter attacks / weapon disarms Hail taxis instead of calling them all the time Being able to Call in a Customized purple Limo with a saint driving you around while you in the back Troy Should Stop being a Chief of Police and betray them And ReJoin the 3rd Stret Saints! Luz Should Join the 3rd Street Saints AsWell! There Should be a Cover thingy Like so you won't get shot all the time you can hide by walls and behind cars and stuff Yacht Parties you and your homies and other people who rep the saints are on the boat while its being driven around the Ocean in steelport Partying! More Epic boss Fights Fights and Gun Fights Be Able to swim Faster Tobias to Be an Pilot For the 3rd Street Saints Get rid of strongholds and replace them with story missions with full cutscenes. Seriously the strongholds are nothing but boring filler. Uncensored Nudity More than 2 Player Co-0p Maybe 3 Player or 4 Player Co-Op Ian "Rob" Medina Saints Row 1 , 2 & 3 Biggest Fan P.S. I Did not write this whole 7 Paragraph lisT i took some ideas from people with their permission and Posted them here so Yeah! :D P.P.S. I Think i did another page of this? If i did then i mustve made 2 bY accident but they were made By ME!